


5-Reading

by Viscariafields



Series: FAM2k18 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fam2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscariafields/pseuds/Viscariafields
Summary: Hawke's handwriting is less than legible. Fenris has opinions.This is from another prompt for Fenris Appreciation Month 2018 (FAM2k18). It takes place during the three years between Act 2 and Act 3.





	5-Reading

“Fenris! I didn’t expect you to drop by today.” Hawke was standing over her writing desk. She was not injured, or tied up, or ill. Porthos lay sleeping at her feet. This was not exactly what he had anticipated.

“I received your note.”

“Hence why I didn’t expect to see you until this evening.” She dropped wax onto a paper and stamped it with her champion’s seal.

Fenris cleared his throat. His urgency in coming here was clearly unnecessary. “I could not make out the message.”

“Really? I think you read better than I do now, even if you choose to read novels even trashier than Varric’s.”

He scoffed. “It is not my reading that is at fault, but rather your penmanship.”

She put a hand on her hip and looked him up and down. “There is nothing wrong with my penmanship.”

Fenris opened the missive he had received earlier. “I presume this first line says ‘Dear Fenris,’ though it appears you have written it ‘Enris.’”

“The E and the F are just close together.”

He cleared his throat. “Merrill has danced, but spelled with an ‘s’.”

“Sanced?”

He held the paper in front of her face. “No, you’ve switched the C for an S, here.” He pointed to it.

“That says ‘changed.’”

“I fail to see how.”

“It says Merrill has changed her mind and will _not_ be needing our services today.”

“Hawke, there is no G in that word.”

“It’s that one, there.”

“That is an S. They bear no resemblance.”

“I know what I wrote. It’s a G.” She withered under his judging stare. “Look, I’m not a calligrapher, I don’t _write_ for a living. My penmanship is serviceable. It serves its purpose.“

“I think you mean gerviceable.”

“You are such an ass!”

“Are you certain I am not an ‘agg?’”

She lunged for him. “Give me my letter back! I won’t write you anymore!”

He held the paper out of reach. “I hurried to your estate, believing there must be a code in the nonsense on this page. Perhaps you were being held hostage or were very ill. Are you truly telling me that this is how you write? You _taught_ me.” He eyed the sealed documents on her desk. “I think I know how I will spend the afternoon.”

He allowed Hawke to snatch the letter from him and picked up one of her quills. She quickly balled up the paper and tossed it in the fireplace. “Are you going to take dictation for me?”

“No. I am going to teach you how to write properly. Sit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used my handwriting as a model for Hawke's atrocious penmanship. My G's do looks like S's and I'm not sorry.


End file.
